Forbidden Love
by DarkMoon2222
Summary: The war is still going on. Harry .Hermione and Ron was still searching.The 7th book in play. Draco has changed sides and now help the order. Him ands Ginny have gotten closer. Lets see how things plan out.Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

AN:I own nothing just the plot.

Ginny walked though the halls of Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry, doing her Head Girl duties. She caught a few students out of the respected houses. She found them in the coves of the halls snogging. She took points and sent them to their houses. She continued her rounds saw the prefects helping as they are suppose to do. After she got done with her duties, she headed back to the Heads common room. There she made a fire to stay warm in the old castle. She sat in front of the fire on the floor with a pillow to lay on. She was focused on her thoughts of her mom, about how much she misses her and her family while she was at school. She didn't hear the door open allowing either a teacher or the Head Boy.

Draco came into the common rooms to see Ginny in deep thought and didn't hear him come in. He noticed she was doing this more often lately. He tried to ask her what she was thinking so hard about but she told him it was nothing. He learned not to push her on things. Mainly because of what happened during her 2nd year with Tom Riddle's Diary. So he went to change into sleep cloths. He came and sat be hide her and pulled her to lean back on him. He noticed she was cold still even next to the fire. He raised her back up and left to get his Slythrin crested blanket to cover them up.

Ginny leaned back against him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

" How was your day Luv?" Draco asked

" It was okay, I miss you in D.A.D.A" She replied snuggling closer to him.

" I'm sorry Gin, I had to do something for Snape" He said kissing her head softly again.

" I know. Does he know about us yet?" Ginny asked fearfully

"No, not that I know of, nor anyone else" Draco said turning them to where they are laying them down and to where she is laying on his chest right on his heart. With his arms still wrapped around her protective still.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew what happened they were snogging and holding each other close. They didn't hear the painting open allowing the people into the room to see them snogging so intensely, causing them to jump apart when one of their watchers to clear his throat.

" What do you think your doing Ginervia Molly Weasly?" the voice demanded.

Ginny looked up to see her old D.A. teacher Remus Lupin. Gasping. She pulled the blanket across her body to cover her semi nakedness.

"Professor, what are you doing here? Ginny asked holding the blanket tightly to her body.

" Gin, sweetly your mum is sick, she's at St. Mungos right now. The twins are there with her right now, but she wants all her children that can come" another voice said. One that Ginny knew from anywhere. It was Remus Lupin's new wife Tonks.

Ginny started to cry, Draco pulled her close to him to let her weep.

" Not again, Please not again." She mumbled sobbing. Confused Draco gently pulled her away so he could see her face.

"Gin, love, what do you mean not again?" Draco asked calmly and curiously.

" Well most of you know about that mum has cancer" Ginny looked at Remus Tonks , Mad-Eye, Draco , Professor McGonagall and the others. Remus nodded, Tonks smiled sadly, Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye. The others were in shock even Draco.

" A few years ago, about 6 I want to say right as Ron started to school, mum felt sick , she went to the Hospital and had test done. They told her she had cancer." Ginny said taking a breath "She did what they told her to do. They said it went away, but it d.d.'t" Ginny started to cry again. Draco held her lovingly. Mad-Eye was aggravated 'Why were they continuing to allow this madness?' he thought.

Finally not able to take anymore of the madness. Mad-Eye broke.

" Ginny, why is he holding you? Let alone here? And what the bloody buggering her are you doing snogging a death eater??!!" Moody yelled at her

"Yeah Gin, what's going on here?" Tonks asked already seeing the answer in her eyes.

" Well Draco is my………………" Ginny said quietly twisting her fingers nervously.

" Your what Ginny?" Remus asked confused.

Tonks smiled, she knew it.

" How long ?" she asked

" A few months" Draco said

" But Gin it's forbidden" Tonks said sadly

" I know, but we cant help it, it feels right." Ginny said

" I know, trust me." Tonks said looking at Remus

"What's going on here?" Remus and Moody echoed confused.

" I'll explain everything later" Tonks said

" Fine" They both said but not happy about it at all.

"Now go get some cloths on so that we can leave" Tonks said.

Ginny walked into her room, shut the door and was dressing. When there was a nock at her door.

"Come in" she said setting her cloths out for her to wear. Professor McGonagall please come in and have a seat" she said .

She watched quietly as the Professor sat in the chair next to the bed. She pinned her with a glance.

" Ginny dear, How serious are you and Mr. Malfoy? She asked

Ginny was taken back for a moment.

" That's the most serious we have been." " I'm waiting for the right **one** to give my soul to, just like mum and da" Ginny said.

" Very well, Just be careful, my dear, and your secret is safe with me" she said.

After hugging her favorite teacher. She finished dressing in her comfortable muggle jeans ,wife beater and trainers. Descending the stairs , she met Draco for a gentle hug and kiss farewell.

"I'll be here when you get back" Draco said.

"I'll send an owl if I stay" Ginny said.

" Okay Lve " he said back and kissed her again.

Taking a deep breathe,

" Ok I'm ready when you are." she said

" Now" Lupin said " We need to leave"

They disappeared out of the commons room and reappeared at the Hospital.


	3. To my New and Faithful Readers

Dear my new and faithful reader,

I am so sorry I haven't updating in such a long time. I have had things in my life stopping me from writing and updating. I hope soon it will change to where I can update more. I love getting emails full of reviews from you all. So thank you for staying with me for so long. I will be moving in the next 2-3 months so I hope sometime after that I will be able to get back into writing. Will update when I know more.

Thanks

Nessie


End file.
